


Dancing in the Rain

by escritoireazul



Series: Ain't All It's Cracked Up To Be [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-01
Updated: 1999-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is happiness in homecomings, and in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To Jen, because I hope your pain passes fast.

Angel walked quietly through the streets of Sunnydale. It had been months since he'd been there. He hadn't meant for there to be so much time between visits, but his life had suddenly gotten hectic. He figured the addition of Whistler in his life had made it so. As he walked towards the park, a roll of thunder filled the air, followed by a flash of lightning. 

Willow sat on a swing, swaying back and forth. She missed Angel. The sudden thunder and lightning startled her, but as the rain began to fall, she felt a sudden lightness sweep over her. She left the swing and hesitantly began to dance. She moved lightly through the drops of rain, and intense happiness filling her for no reason. Her laughter bubbled forth as she gave in to her peals of mirth. 

Angel frowned as he passed the park. The laughter pouring out from somewhere in the park was unusual for a place like Sunnydale, especially at night in a storm. Curiosity piqued, he entered the park, searching for the source of the laughter. What met his eyes startled and delighted him. 

Willow. Dancing. In the rain. And laughing. Her red hair was plastered and her clothing clung to her body. Still she danced and laughed. She was giving off so much happiness that it infected the broody vampire. 

She turned and saw the object of her thoughts standing near her. "Angel!" she cried out, holding her hands out to him. He stepped up to her and grasped her hands in his. 

"I didn't expect you to be here," she said softly. 

"I didn't expect to find you dancing in the rain," he returned, stroking her hands lightly. 

"I was just sitting there and suddenly I was hit by a wave of happiness. I had to do something to release it," she laughed lightly. 

"I missed you," Angel said suddenly, then snapped his mouth shut. He couldn't believe he'd just told her that. This was sweet Willow, Oz's Willow for crying out loud. 

"And I you," she said, smiling up into his face. 

He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her lightly, his lips brushing like a butterfly's wings across her lips. 

"What was that for?" Willow asked, shivering, and not from the cold. 

"I missed you," he repeated. 

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

"What about. . ." Angel began, but Willow interrupted him. 

"Not now," she said, placing a finger against his lips. "I missed you, you're finally here, we're together, in the rain. The rest of the world doesn't exist, not for now." 

He kissed her again, then pulled her against his body. The two danced deep into the night, as the rain pounded around them and lightning lit the sky. 

"I love you," Willow whispered, not thinking he could hear her. 

"And I you," Angel returned, holding her closer, as they continued their dance.


End file.
